


ночь

by elfdean



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: ER (Established Relationship), M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfdean/pseuds/elfdean
Summary: Соулмейт АУ, люди связаны красной нитью, где твоя родственная душа чувствует всё, что испытываешь ты.





	ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Автор в курсе, что со стилистикой и грамматикой у него проблемы ( можете стучать в пб), но чтение этого фика для вас дело добровольное, помните об этом.
> 
>  
> 
> https://pp.userapi.com/c638527/v638527198/2d776/0O67x17pJdw.jpg
> 
> *Базилик оказывает антисептическое, обезболивающее, бактерицидное действие на организм человека, а также это растение нейтрализует любой яд. Базилик является афродизиаком ~
> 
>  
> 
> БЕТА: Тупая Тумбочка

Солнце стремится отдать последнее нерастраченное тепло. На голубом и чистом небе почти нет туч. Только ветер стал более холодным и резким, напоминая о том, что на дворе уже не лето.

Джейсон несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, а затем неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. Торчать в засаде было не самым любимым делом в его жизни, но работа обязывала привыкать к трудностям. Однако тело все ещё не может привыкнуть к тому, что нужно торчать три часа в кустиках, на голой земле и ждать очередного преступника. Парень скосил глаза в сторону и вздохнул. Хотя бы Рой счастлив. Сидит спокойно на корточках, прихлебывает горячий кофе из термоса. Стрелок же.

— А Птичка точно не испортит наши планы? — в сотый раз спросил он.

Джейсон покачал головой и стал тереть ладошки. Парень постарался максимально израсходовать все силы Дика. Первым делом они вышли на вечерний патруль. Скрутили пару-тройку плохишей, закрыли наркопритоны — все как всегда. У Дика все тело в лиловых синяках, расцарапано лицо (некоторые преступники — такие истерички), но он все так же бодр и свеж. Поэтому Джейсон перешёл ко второму пункту: уборка всей квартиры. Дик — тот ещё неряха, это знают все. А потому, пока Джейсон взял на себя самое главное, а именно готовку, Дикки на корточках (дело не в том, что Тодд ловил эстетический кайф от такой картины, просто швабра сломалась, когда они отбивались от огромной осы) мыл полы, затем протер пыль и полил один-единственный кактус. Джейсон наивно полагал, что это поможет. Время поджимало, нужно было действовать и действовать срочно. Он выбрал самую действенную тактику и потащил не очень-то и сопротивляющегося Грейсона в постель.

Джейсон отымел его по самые гланды, связал, а потом ещё раз отымел. Потом «отлюбил» ещё раз, для пущего эффекта, но уже с использованием подручных средств, по пути играя в ролевые игры. И снова по кругу. Все это продолжалось до тех пор, пока тело Дика не обмякло после очередного мучительного оргазма, а сознание не ушло в спасительное небытие. Сам Джейсон не отключился только благодаря дозе адреналина, что он вколол себе. Слишком уж сильны были эмоции его пары, да и усталость дала о себе знать. Укрыв Грейсона одеялом, он поспешил на дело.

Рой, конечно, ничего не сказал, но его лицо было красноречивее всех слов. И вот уже больше часа они торчат на крыше, где очень ветрено, и если сядешь, то отморозишь все самое дорогое. А блядский бизнесмен все не торопится почтить их своих ликом.

Телефон завибрировал в кармане, оповещая о новом сообщении:

Пн. 25.05.16

01:34

От: Мистер Секси

«Ты где?»

Джейсон выругался. Если он не поторопится, то высока вероятность того, что Дик тут же примчится сюда. Он всегда считал, что красные нити соулмейтов то ещё читерство. Пока он печатал ответ, пришло новое сообщение.

Пн. 25.05.16  
01:35

От: Мистер Секси

«Ты снова взялся за своё, да? Я сейчас буду!»

— Да твою же мать, — не сдержался Джейсон, чувствуя, как натянулась нить между ними.

Рой заинтересовано посмотрел на своего друга, но спрашивать в чем дело не решился. И так все понятно. Парень молча вернулся к своему биноклю. В прошлый раз, когда он полез в отношения Джея, то ему сильно прилетело. Особенно за те комментарии, что были сексуального характера. А ведь он просто посоветовал им новые позы…

Пн. 25.05.16  
01:37

От: Мистер Секси

«А хотя… Останусь дома. Поговорим потом. Но имей в виду, что когда ты вернешься, я буду очень зол».

«Ты вернешься, и я тебе такое устрою, что ты навеки забудешь о своих мстительных делах, и о том, как вероломно меня усыплять!»

Джейсон одолжил у Роя термос и сделал большой глоток кофе. Как же ему иногда нравилось дразнить Дика. Ведь когда Грейсона переполняют эмоции, то он может сболтнуть или сделать много нового. Когда эмоции захлестывают его с головой, то Дик становится очень доминантным, от чего теряет голову уже сам Джейсон. Ну и от грязных разговорчиков своей пары тоже.

Пн. 25.05.16  
01:45

От: Крылышко

«Детка, когда ты проявляешь характер, я весь горю».

 

Джейсон сейчас бы многое отдал, чтобы увидеть, как покраснел Дик. Как он в возмущении хватает ртом воздух, ругается и закатывает глаза. С другой стороны, все эти эмоции он чувствует сейчас. Очень хорошо чувствует. Радует то, что Дик хотя бы не бьёт себя по ноге как раньше. Прекрасно знает же, говнюк, как важна скорость в его деле.

Пн. 25.05.16  
1:45

От: Мистер Секси

«Я имел в виду, что хочу тебе врезать! И ты это понял! Любишь же ты все опошлять».

Пн. 25.05.16  
1:45

«Тогда прекращай использовать двусмысленные фразы, если не хочешь, чтобы я тебя превратно понимал».

 

— Хэй, Сойка, Большой Босс прибыл, — позвал друга Рой, вставая с места.

— Ну, наконец-то. Я столько Дика не жду, чтобы пойти на свидание, как этого козла, — фыркнул Джейсон, надевая свой колпак.

— Потому что вы предпочитаете общаться в горизонтальной поверхности, чем ходить куда-нибудь, — ответил Харпер, убирая все следы их прибывания на этой крыши в сумку.

— Завидуй молча.

Пн. 25.05.16  
2:01

От: Мистер Секси

«Купи по пути базилика*»

Джейсон хмыкнул и хотел пошутить на этот счет, но героически промолчал. За последнюю такую шутку, он был отправлен спать на диван и отлучен от тела Дика. Так что, оно того не стоило. Дик вообще реагирует на такие шутки очень нервно. Сменил бы тогда имя, что ли…

Пн. 25.05.16  
2:01

От: Крылышко

«Его можно курить? Трава же»

 

Пн. 25.05.16  
2:02

От: Мистер Секси

«ЭТО ДЛЯ САЛАТА!»  
«Ну, и так, для аптечки»

Пн. 25.05.16  
2:03

От: Крылышко

«Укроп — тоже для салата, но прошлый год был тяжелым»

 

Джейсон не стал ждать ответа, а просто последовал за Роем. Впереди ждала любимая тяжелая работа, за которую никто не платит, но, если постараться, то можно что-нибудь найти.

***

 

— Давай, начинай читать мне супергеройские проповеди! Своди в церковь или к святому Супермену. Может, его речи сладкие растрогают моё черствое сердце.

— Джей… — вздыхает Дик и садится на кровати.

Разумеется, ничего такого делать он даже не собирался, но было любопытно послушать, что ещё он может сказать.

— Джей. Ну, Джейсон.

— Продолжай. Мне нравится, как ты произносишь моё имя.

— Поэтому ты продолжал стрелять, когда я звал тебя по телефону?

— Именно поэтому, — кивнул Тодд, — Ну, ещё я был возбужден дракой, и твой голос только подлил масла в огонь.

Дик закатил глаза и потянул за лацканы куртки Джейсона на себя. В этот раз он вернулся практически без царапин, огнестрельных и ножевых ранений. В этот раз Дик не чувствовал его боли и не сидел целую ночь под обезболивающим. Грейсон очень ценил такие ночи. Он целовал не разбитые губы, ласкал любимое тело, не боясь причинить ещё большей боли или задеть кровоточащую рану. Дик спокойно ставил Джейсона во все позы, ведь руки-ноги не сломаны и не вывихнуты. Грейсон наклонился к левой руке парня и перецеловал каждый палец, особенно безымянный. Тот самый, где алела нить, что связывала их крепче всякого титанового каната. Джейсон еле слышно застонал и потянулся за новым поцелуем. Это было настоящим счастьем. Это была одна из самых редких ночей, когда они любили друг друга, а весь мир будто замирал.

Но это не значит, что Джейсон не получил за свою выходку утром и не был наказан на целую неделю. Может, хоть это научит его доверять своему соулмейту.


End file.
